creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der große Einschlag
*Tag 7736* Raimund: Oh hey. Krystle: Hi. R: Schmeiß doch nicht die Kamera um! K: Ja dann hör auf, so dumm rumzuzappeln, Raimund. R: Läuft das Teil schon? K: Ja, ist an. R: Hallo Welt! K: Hallo da draußen! R: Das ist unser erstes Video unseres Blogs. K: Ja, wir haben uns dazu entschlossen, einen Videoblog zu machen, nur für den Fall der Fälle. R: Wir haben seit 13 Tagen einen Lockdown. Ok, ich weiß nicht, wer das jetzt alles hört, vielleicht irgendwer von weit weg. Wir versuchen demnächst mal den Langstreckensender zu reparieren, vielleicht kommt ihr Zuschauer gerade aus Japan. K: Ich hoffe, ihr versteht Englisch. R: Ja, werden sie verstehen, Krystle. K: Okidoki! R: Auf jeden Fall, für den Fall der Fälle, erklären wir, was hier los ist und warum wir das hier machen. Also, wir sind Raimund und Krystle. K: Hi! R: Wir leben in einer Bunkeranlage in South Dakota. Insgesamt sind es 580 Wohnbunker, die sich auf einer großen Weidefläche befinden. Verbunden sind wir via Funk und kleinen Gängen, welche fast alle Wohnbunker miteinander unterirdisch vernetzen… K: Bis auf unseren. R: Ja, das ist das Problem. K: Unser Bunker ist am äußersten Rand, wir haben keinen Schacht, um zu dem nächsten Gang zu kommen, der in die anderen Wohnbereiche führt. R: Wir sind isoliert. K: Und das ist jetzt das größte Problem. Schaut mal, wir haben den Vorteil, dass wir sogar ab und an nach draußen gehen können, zu den anderen Bunkereingängen. R: B''eziehungsweise nur zu Bunker 50 und 72, die haben eine Dekontaminationszone.'' K: Ja, die Strahlung ist extrem hoch. Wir können uns gerade mal wenige Minuten draußen aufhalten, bevor die höchste sichere Monatsdosis erreicht wird. R: Dennoch genug, um im schnellen Marsch zu Bunker 50 oder 72 einmal hin und einmal zurück laufen zu können. Wir machen das eigentlich jeden Monat, wenn uns hier drinnen stocklangweilig wird und wir uns nach anderen Menschen sehnen. K: Jap. Dabei sind wir eigentlich zu dritt hier. Vanessa fehlt. R: Und das ist der Grund, warum wir das hier machen. Vor 13 Tagen gab es ein Ereignis. K: Der Funk brach nach einem weiteren Einschlag abrupt ab. R: Genau. Normalerweise gab es kaum große Probleme mit dem Funk, aber diesmal ist es anders. K: Es kam unerwartet. Wir waren erst seit zwei Stunden wieder von unserem monatlichen Ausflug in die anderen Wohnbereiche zurück, wir haben Gott sei Dank auch genug Nahrungsvorräte mitgenommen. R: Sonst wären wir jetzt ziemlich aufgeschmissen. K: Ja… ziemlich… was habe ich gerade noch gesagt? R: Nahrungsvorräte. Wir waren bei den anderen. K: Ja genau. Also wir kamen gerade zurück. Vanessa meinte, sie bleibt noch einen Tag bei ihrem neuen Freund. R: Die Menschen sollen sich ja schließlich wieder fortpflanzen *lachen*. K: Du bist so albern… Sie wäre erst morgen zurückgekommen, aber dann passierte es. R: Ein großer Knall… boom… so wie am Anfang. Schon wieder? K: Wir waren sehr erstaunt, ich dachte, der letzte Krieg endete bereits. R: Ja, es war sehr bizarr, jedenfalls fiel im selben Moment jegliche Funkverbindung aus und der Langstreckensender, der an der Oberfläche platziert ist, auch. Daraus schlossen wir, dass es eventuell eine große Druckwelle an der Oberfläche gegeben hat, wodurch er umgeworfen wurde… oder so… K: Ja ,das kann sein. Wir machen uns echt ein wenig Sorgen um die anderen. R: Ja, ich glaube, wir werden morgen direkt mal schauen, ob wir noch irgendeinen Kontakt aufbauen können. Wir gehen jetzt besser mal ins Bett, es ist schon spät. K: Hier drinnen vergisst man die Zeit wie nichts anderes. R: Das stimmt. Gute Nacht, Welt da draußen. K: Gute Nacht!! *Tag 7737* R: Hallo. K: Guuuuten morgen! R: Wir haben es leider nicht hinbekommen, wieder Funkkontakt aufzubauen. Ich habe versucht, die Kanäle zu wechseln, in der Hoffnung, die anderen so erreichen zu können, leider vergebens, wir haben allerdings doch etwas empfangen. K: Es war ein leises Klicken inmitten des statischen Rauschens. R: Keine Ahnung, woher das kam, aber es war wahrscheinlich nur ein Defekt des Empfängers. K: Ich denke auch, es hat wirklich keinen Sinn gemacht. R: Jap, ich hoffe, wir können den Sender noch irgendwie hinbekommen. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum wir nichts mehr empfangen. K: Ich denke mal, die Sender der anderen wurden durch die erhöhte Radioaktivität der Bombe auch beschädigt. R: Ja, aber müssten wir dann nicht noch in der Lage sein, zumindest das Echo von vor 14 Tagen zu empfangen? K: Raimund… die EMP-Welle hat unseren Empfänger komplett lahmgelegt. R: Ich weiß, das wäre die logischere Erklärung. Die elektromagnetische Welle der Bombe. Das war am Anfang auch so. Es hat allerdings nicht 13 Tage angedauert. Meistens waren es nur so ein oder zwei Tage, bis der Funk wieder beim Alten war. K: Ja, aber vielleicht ist die Bombe diesmal näher eingeschlagen. R: Kann sein. Aber irgendwie ist das alles seltsam… K: Raimund, es werden wohl keine Aliens am Werk sein. R: Hör auf damit, du weißt, es ist eine mögliche Alternative. Wir wissen nicht, was da draußen vor sich geht. K: Du schaust mir zu viele Filme, Raimund. Wie wir vor 13 Tagen draußen waren, war alles normal. Du warst dabei. R: Ja… okay, sorry an alle, die das hier sehen, wir wollen hier nicht wie irgendwelche dummen Verschwörungstheoretiker aus dem Fernsehen klingen. Wir leben hier nur schon 7737 Tage in diesem verdammten Bunker aus Stahl und Beton, wir sind eingesperrt wie Tiere, kein Wunder, dass wir mittlerweile ein wenig irrational denken. K: Deine Idee war irrational, Raimund. R: Jaja, ich weiß… ich fange an durchzudrehen *lachen*. K: Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin mir sicher, das wird bald wieder in Ordnung sein. Vanessa traut sich wahrscheinlich nur nicht mehr zurückzugehen, wegen der erhöhten Radioaktivität. Falls wir in einem halben Monat immer noch kein Signal haben, können wir uns ja überlegen rauszugehen und die Lage zu kontrollieren. R: Ja… wenn das die Radioaktivität zulässt. K: Wir werden sehen. R: Hast du noch was für das Protokoll hier zu sagen? K: Nein, ich denke nicht, ich glaube, ich hole mir gleich Thunfisch aus den Reserven. R: Klingt lecker. Okay Welt, wir sehen uns demnächst, wenn wir etwas Neues wissen, oder so. Bis dahin! K: Ciao, ciao. *Tag 7739* R: Leute, ich habe eine Neuigkeit, ich muss etwas leiser sprechen, weil Krystle schon schläft. Es ist gerade 2:30 Uhr morgens und ich war die ganze Nacht wach und habe an etwas geforscht. Wisst ihr noch den einen Funkkanal, von dem wir das komische Klicken empfangen haben? Mir kam gerade die Idee, dass ich ihn nochmal anschalte. Das Klicken war immer noch da. Es war nur auf diesem einen Kanal… Ja, ich weiß, technische Probleme stecken wahrscheinlich dahinter, aber ich habe etwas recherchiert. Erstens kommt es von Bunker 1, dem Bunker, der für die generelle Funkweiterleitung zuständig ist. Wenn jemand ein Notsignal aussenden würde, dann von dort. Zweitens habe ich das Klicken analysiert. Es wiederholt sich etwa alle 20 Sekunden. Ich habe es mit Morsecode und PSK versucht, doch habe nur Kauderwelsch bekommen. Doch mit dem 5x5 Tap Code konnte ich etwas darauf ausmachen. Es sagte „leise“, immer und immer wieder. Was soll das denn heißen. Leise was? Wir sollen leise sein? Die Welt draußen ist leise? Der Sender ist jetzt leise? Hmm… Irgendwie macht das keinen Sinn, aber ich habe es überprüft. Wenn die Verschlüsselung so gemeint war, dann hieß es „leise“. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es Krystle zeigen soll, ich meine, sie rastet dann ja wieder total aus und brüllt mich an, dass ich aufhören soll. Ich soll optimistisch und rational bleiben und so weiter. Ich werde darüber noch eine Nacht schlafen, jetzt wecke ich sie sicher nicht mehr auf. Achja, ich speichere diese Aufnahme und alle künftigen, die nur von mir stammen, auf meinen USB Stick und lösche sie von der Kamera, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Krystle sie versehentlich sieht. Naja, wie auch immer. Gute Nacht. Raimund out. *Tag 7740* K: Hallihallo, hier sind wir wieder. R: Hey. K: Wir haben eine Neuigkeit, also, die Funkverbindungen funktionieren immer noch nicht, aber heute früh haben wir etwas bemerkt. Plötzlich durchbrach etwas das Rauschen der Verbindung. Es war wohl ein Versuch der anderen, die Sender zu reparieren. Es war zuerst Musik, dann eine Radiomoderatorenstimme, welche allerdings komischerweise nur wie ein Kleinkind gebrabbelt hat. R: Das war verdammt komisch… K: Raimund, jetzt krieg dich wieder ein! Du weißt, dass das nur der Sender war, der die Wörter wegen der schlechten Sendequalität zerschnippelt hat. R: Ja… K: BITTE! Du denkst immer, nur weil es in deinen dummen Fernsehserien so ist, dass auch hier Aliens, Reptilienmenschen oder sonst was am Werk ist. Es ist nur ein dummes Rauschen wegen einer weiteren Bombe. R: Krystle… Wieso schlug nach etwa 7500 Tagen wieder eine Bombe ein? K: Woher soll denn ich das wissen? Bestimmt waren da noch mehrere Bomben, nur nicht hier. Die, die weit entfernt sind, sind doch ganz sicher nicht mehr zu hören. Und selbst wenn, vielleicht dachte sich irgendein kleineres Land im Nachhinein „hey, lass nochmal auf Amerika eintreten wie auf einen toten Hund“. R: Und du glaubst ernsthaft, dass da draußen noch was lebt? K: Ja. Wieso denn nicht? Der Oststaat hat uns vernichtet, als wären wir nichts. Sieh es ein, unsere schöne USA wurde zu Schutt und Asche gesprengt. Die Russen waren schon vor hundert Jahren im kalten Krieg mit uns. Dass sich China und Korea ihnen angeschlossen haben und sie sich gegen uns gerichtet haben, war pure Dummheit von unserer Regierung. Seitdem wir nur mehr egozentrische Präsidenten gewählt haben, war eine Eskalation vorhersehbar. Das weißt du. R: Das ändert aber nichts an dem Fakt, dass es den kalten Krieg nie gegeben hat. Das war doch nur ein Komplott von mehreren Kontinenten. Und selbst wenn, was soll denn bitte ein „kalter Krieg“ sein? Es gibt nur Krieg oder nicht, meiner Meinung nach hätten unsere Urgroßväter ihre beschissene Einstellung zum Leben und der Welt ändern müssen, damit es sich nicht zu dem aufgeschaukelt hat, was es jetzt ist, und ihre Enkel in verdammten Särgen leben müssen! K: Das hier sind Bunker und keine Särge!! Zeig ein wenig Respekt. R: Respekt wofür??? Dass sie unseren Planeten gekillt haben, ein paar reiche Idioten ins All geschickt haben, welche aber alle zugrundegegangen sind, weil sie ihre verdammte Psyche nicht in den Griff bekommen haben, und als Konsequenz dürfen wir hier jetzt verrotten. Na vielen Dank auch. K: Das ist zwar absoluter Bullshit, aber wir sollten aufhören zu streiten, was denken sich wohl die Menschen da draußen, die das hier sehen? R: Ähm… Ja… Meinetwegen… K: Also, tut uns leid für Raimunds Dummheit… R: *grmpf* K: …wie wir bereits gesagt haben, wir haben ein Signal empfangen, ich bin mir sicher, bald haben die anderen ihre Sender wieder am Laufen und alles kehrt zurück zum Alten. R: Hoffentlich… K: Ganz bestimmt! Also, wir sehen uns bald wieder, tut uns nochmal leid für die Auseinandersetzung, die ihr mit ansehen musstet, bis bald! *Tag 7741* R: Okay, Leute, ich bin ehrlich, ich scheiß mir gerade in die Hosen, was zur Hölle geht hier vor? Es ist wieder so spät. 3 Uhr früh. Meine Augenlieder sind schwer wie Blei und ich will nur mehr schlafen, aber ich bin mir sicher, ich glaube ich habe gerade was gehört. Also, ich habe mir gerade überlegt, was diese Nachricht bedeuten könnte, ihr wisst schon, diese komische Moderatorenstimme und die Musik. Ich habe den Kanal nochmal geprüft, aber es war nur mehr wieder das altbekannte Rauschen zu hören. Plötzlich begann ich leise Fußstapfen an der Oberfläche zu hören. Ich schwöre euch, ich habe mir das alles nicht eingebildet. Es wirkte so real. Als ob da ein Tier oder so gehen würde. Ich bin aber schon so verdammt müde, es könnte vielleicht doch nur mein Verstand gewesen sein, der mich reinlegen will. Ich habe irgendwie aber ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich will Krystle aber nichts sagen, ich habe auch das mit der geheimen Botschaft geheim gehalten, ihr habt doch gesehen, wie leicht sie aufgebracht wird. Immer bin ich der Trottel. Klar, es klingt alles ein wenig verrückt, aber so wie ich ihre Aussagen nicht bestätigen kann, kann sie meine nicht. Ich verstehe zwar, dass sie positiv bleiben will, aber ich habe Angst. Angst, die mich von innen frisst. Mann, nicht mal mehr ein Jahr und ich bin hier seit 8000 Tagen, wisst ihr, wie viel das in Jahren ist? Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich habe alles verloren, als wir in den Bunker mussten, ALLES. In meinem alten Leben war ich die meiste Zeit ein kompletter Versager. Ich hatte keine Freunde, keine Arbeit und kaum eine Familie. Tägliches Rauchen von Weed war meine Hauptbetätigung. Ich habe es gehasst, doch irgendwie musste ich meine Sorgen und meine Gedanken loswerden. Alles änderte sich, als ich Sarah traf. Ich war am Boden und wollte aufgeben, doch dann traf ich sie. Sie ging früher mit mir auf die gleiche Schule und ich war lange Zeit in sie verliebt, vergeblich, denn sie hatte jahrelang einen Freund. Das war auch der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich mit dem Gras-Rauchen angefangen habe. An einem Tag, es war der 20.4.2040, ich erinnere mich, als ob es gestern wäre, meldete sie sich bei mir. Ironischerweise war es an dem Tag, als ich mir eine Mossberg 590 bei einem Waffenladen gekauft habe, um meinem erbärmlichen Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Ich hatte schon meinen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, den wahrscheinlich nur irgendwelche Nachbarn und Behörden gelesen hätten. Dann bekam ich aus dem Nichts eine Nachricht auf mein Handy. Sie sagte, sie wolle mich treffen, denn sie fand mich immer nett und wolle mir noch eine Chance geben, sie sagte, ihr täte es leid, wie sie mich in der Vergangenheit behandelt hätte. Natürlich warf ich meinen Plan komplett in die Ecke und traf sie. Was danach kam, war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich war nie glücklich, bis ich sie traf, doch die drei Jahre mit ihr gaben meinem Leben einen Sinn. Wir zogen gemeinsam von Deutschland in die USA. Ich war der glücklichste Mensch und das, obwohl ich an Rock Bottom angelangt war. Drei Jahre Himmel auf Erden, doch dann ging es los. Der große Einschlag. Es knallte einmal laut und die Sirenen gingen an, das Radio und die Fernseher sagten, wir sollen unverzüglich Schutz aufsuchen und nicht mehr nach draußen gehen. Ich war gerade auf dem Heimweg, da ich einen Freund besucht hatte, nicht weit von der Bunkersiedlung entfernt, die wir für alle Fälle gebaut hatten. Natürlich ging ich sofort hinein, rief meine Verlobte und Liebe meines Lebens Sarah an… keiner hob ab. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wird sich auch so schnell wie es eben ging in Sicherheit gebracht haben, also probierte ich es später erneut. Ich erreichte sie nie… nie wieder… Das letzte Mal, wo ich sie sah, war, bevor ich zu diesem Freund gefahren bin. „Ciao Liebling, wir sehen uns in drei Tagen, ich liebe dich“ – war das letzte, was ich je zu ihr gesagt habe. „Ich liebe dich“ – waren ihre letzten Worte an mich… VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!! Jahrelang habe ich gehofft und gebetet, dass wir sie irgendwie mit den Fernfunksendern erreichen könnten, doch es war alles vergebens. Mittlerweile habe ich aufgehört zu träumen. Ich wünsche mir so oft, ich wäre einfach nie in den Bunker gegangen und wäre jetzt mit ihr im Himmel. Das wäre die bessere Alternative zu dem hier. Diese beschissenen vier Wände machen mich langsam wahnsinnig, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, die anderen reden dumm auf mich ein, ich kann nicht raus, ich bin gefangen. Das Einzige, das mir zumindest noch etwas Ablenkung in diesen trostlosen Tagen gibt, sind die Ausflüge zu den anderen Wohnbunkern, wo wir gemeinsame Aktivitäten mit anderen Überlebenden machen… doch auch das füllt im Endeffekt nicht das Loch in meiner Seele. Ich vermisse Sarah. Ich bin ehrlich mit euch, der Wunsch zu sterben ist jetzt größer als je zuvor… denn diese Geräusche, die ich gehört habe, und diese bizarren Nachrichten machen mich verrückt. Ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken… ich sollte wirklich schlafen gehen. Ich werde es zumindest versuchen. Raimund out. *Tag 7742* K: Hi, hier ist Krystle, diesmal alleine. Es ist gerade 13 Uhr und Raimund schläft noch. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn, ich glaube, ihm geht es emotional nicht gut. Er hat die letzten Tage viel weniger gegessen als sonst. Er spricht immer weniger mit mir und ich habe das Gefühl, er wird etwas paranoid. Gestern habe ich die Fernbedienung fallengelassen, während Raimund auf dem Tisch neben der Couch saß und gelesen hat. Er ist komplett erschrocken aufgesprungen und fing laut an zu atmen. Ich fragte ihn, was denn los sei, er meinte, er hätte sich lediglich erschrocken, doch ich habe ein anderes Gefühl. Irgendwas ist mit ihm nicht in Ordnung und das spür ich. Ich versuche nachher nochmal, mit ihm zu reden… und bevor ich’s vergesse, ich speichere diese Aufnahme, wo nur ich drauf bin, auf meinen Laptop und lösche sie hier, damit er sie nicht sieht und noch mehr durchdreht. Krystle out. *Tag 7742* R: Es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber wir haben ein großes Problem. Es ist wiedermal mitten in der Nacht, kurz vor Mitternacht, um genau zu sein, Krystle wieder mal im Bett, doch ich bin zu einer Erkenntnis gekommen. Wisst ihr noch diese komische Radiomoderatorenstimme von vorgestern? Sie kam gerade wieder durch denselben Kanal. Ident. Also, nicht ganz, aber fast. Ich bin sofort zur Kamera gerannt und wollte sie aufnehmen, doch ich war ein paar Sekunden zu spät. Es war dieselbe Musik, doch der Radiomoderator hat diesmal ganze Sätze gesprochen. Es war nicht mehr Gebrabbel, wie das von einem Baby, sondern er sagte „Schau mal, ein Flugzeug, boah cool, wie kann das denn fliegen? Weiß das der Papa? Oder die Mama?“… Als ob der erwachsene Mann die Stimme und die Sprechweise eines kleinen Kindes adaptierte. Ich muss das Krystle morgen erzählen… wobei…. Das glaubt sie mir doch nie. Alles, was sie sagen würde, wäre, was ich mir denn wieder einbilden würde, doch das habe ich mir nicht. Sie kam heute Abend schon zu mir und fragte, was denn los sei. Was soll denn los sein? Ja, mir geht es mental nicht gut. No shit, Sherlock. Ich weiß, sie meint es nur lieb, aber ich brauch mal ein wenig Freiraum… und frische Luft… was würde ich nicht jetzt alles für frische Luft geben. Diese recycelte Luft stinkt mir bis zum Hals. Ich will hier raus. Raimund out. *Tag 7744* K: Hey, hier sind wir wieder. Es sind ein paar Tage vergangen, wir haben wieder eine neue Information für euch. R: Ja… K: Der Kanal von Bunker 1 hat erneut gesendet. Es war eine ähnliche Musik und der gleiche Radiomoderatorensprecher. Diesmal hat er gesprochen, siehst du, Raimund? Nur ein ursprünglicher technischer Defekt des Geräts. R: *nicken* K: Er sagte etwas wie „Yo, das neue Album von Biggie Smalls ist dope. Habe es mir direkt am Releasedate gekauft. ''Life after Death lives on forever.“… es klang als ob der Moderator Jugendliche erreichen wollte, so wie er gesprochen hatte.'' R: Ein altmodischer Jugendslang. Biggie Smalls war ein Rapper aus New York, vor langer Zeit. ''Life after Death hieß sein letztes Album…'' K: ähhh… jaa, was auch immer. R: Oldschool Rap habe ich eine lange Zeit in meinem alten Leben gehört… K: Bei mir waren es die Beatles. R: Ey Krystle… K: Hmm? R: Können wir das nächste Mal, wo so etwas im Funk kommt, die Kamera zücken und es aufnehmen? K: Gute Idee! Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht… wir müssen aber schnell sein, ich leg sie mal neben die Lautsprecher, wir wissen ja nie, wann die nächste Nachricht kommt. R: Ja… Was glaubst du, hatte es mit dieser Nachricht auf sich? K: Das ist doch eindeutig! Die Geräte wurden einigermaßen repariert, vielleicht fehlen noch die Mikrophone oder etwas dergleichen, ich bin mir sicher, bald hören wir wieder etwas von den anderen. R: Ich hoffe, du hast recht, Krystle… K: Keine Sorge, Raimund, wir stehen das durch, wir haben es fast geschafft! *Tag 7745* K: Hey, hier ist nochmal Krystle, es ist gerade 7 Uhr morgens, Raimund wie immer noch im Bett. Ich habe eine Sache bemerkt, die mir davor noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Raimund hat in seinem Zimmer Notizblätter aufgehängt, die wirre Zeichnungen und Beschriftungen beinhalten. Okay, hört mal, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Ich kenne Raimund nun schon sehr lange, er ist ein schwer unglücklicher Mensch. Es ist nicht immer leicht, mit ihm zu leben, aber ich kann ihn verstehen, immerhin hat er seine Traumfrau verloren und ist jetzt eingesperrt, so wie wir alle. Ich selbst bin auf der Straße großgeworden und musste mich durchkämpfen, daher stammt wohl auch meine Kämpfermentalität. Ich hatte keinen Vater und musste stehlen, um an mein tägliches Brot zu kommen, doch ich konnte Anfang Zwanzig mit meiner Karriere als Sängerin aus der Armut fliehen. Ich hatte Angst um meine Familie und investierte deshalb in den Bunker. Als die Durchsage von der Regierung kam, flüchteten wir alle so schnell es geht in die Bunker. Mittlerweile ist das hier unser Zuhause. Meine Mutter starb hier vor 11 Jahren. Seitdem habe ich niemanden. Ich ging öfters auf Dates mit Männern aus den anderen Wohnbunkern, doch ich gebe zu, ich hatte bislang kein Glück für etwas Festes, aber ich gebe noch nicht auf. Dass ich jeden Monat nur einmal rüberkomme, erschwert es mir natürlich noch mehr. Viele sehen die äußeren Bunker ohne direkte Verbindung zu den Haupttrakten als „Außenseiter“, als ob wir im Exil leben würden. Das macht mich ein wenig traurig, aber was soll man tun? Ich freue mich schon, wieder meine guten Freunde zu sehen, wenn wir endlich wieder einmal rausgehen können. Naja, wie auch immer, zurück zu Raimund, normalerweise hat Vanessa einen besseren Draht zu ihm, doch ich gebe mein Bestes. Ich bin wirklich besorgt um ihn, ich glaube, ich werde ihn zu einem Arzt bringen, wenn wir mal wieder rauskommen. Das letzte Mal, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, meinte er, er wäre nur mental angeschlagen und würde eine Pause und Ruhe brauchen. Die Isolation muss schlimm für ihn sein, er denkt bestimmt mehr an seine Verlobte als sonst. Ich hoffe einfach, das Ganze legt sich bald. Krystle out. *Tag 7745* R: Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok. Ich habe jetzt alles nochmal durchdacht und analysiert. Ich bin so sehr in Gedanken verfallen, dass ich beinahe zu essen und trinken vergessen hätte, hätte Krystle mich nicht daran erinnert. Es ist gerade 23 Uhr, Krystle ist im Bett und… *Ein Knacken unterbricht das Rauschen des Empfängers* R: …Hört ihr das? *Guten Morgen, hier ist John L. Wayne und wir begrüßen Sie zu unseren täglichen Wetternachrichten. 28 Grad und die Sonne ist heute von keiner einzigen Wolke bedeckt. Ein perfekter Tag zum Baden oder Angeln! Schnappen Sie ihre Frau und Kinder und fahren Sie direkt los! Erst morgen früh ziehen die Wolken wieder hervor, das heißt, Sie haben genügend Zeit! Und jetzt zu Josh mit den neuen Footballgeschehnissen!* *Das statische Rauschen kehrt zurück* R: Ha! Diesmal haben wir dich auf Aufnahme. Krystle, jetzt kannst du mir nichts mehr erzählen! K: *gähnen* Raimund… du bist immer noch wach? R: Woah, Krystle… du hast mich erschreckt. Verdammt, was machst du hier? K: Ich habe die Nachricht gehört… R: Ja! Ich glaube, ich habe es geschafft, sie aufzunehmen! Willst du mal hören? K: Nicht nötig, ich habe es mitbekommen, du musstest die Lautstärke ja auch total laut aufdrehen. R: Sonst hätte man das auf dem Video nicht verstanden. K: Nächstes Mal lässt du mich bitte schlafen, ok? R: Jaja… was sagst du dazu? K: Perfekt, bald sind wir wieder in Kontakt mit den anderen… R: Ja… K: Du, ich leg mich wieder hin. Gute Nacht, Raimund, bitte mach nicht wieder so einen Lärm und geh auch mal früher schlafen. R: Okay. Gute Nacht Krystle. *Tag 7745* R: Okay, Krystle schläft wieder tief und fest wie ein Grizzlybär und ich habe … *stille* R: Was zum? *stille* R: Da ist doch? *stille* R: Da klopft etwas an der Luke. Was zum verdammten...? *stille* Scheiße verdammte Scheiße… verdammte… Ey Krystle, KRYSTLE!! *stille* R: KRYSTLE, WACH AUF! K: Raimund? R: KRYSTLE KOMM! K: Was ist los? R: Steh auf und komm mit! K: Was ist denn? R: Hörst du das Klopfen? K: Was für ein Klopfen? R: Sei doch mal still, es ist genau… *''stille* R: ''Verdammt, wo ist es jetzt hin? Ich hätte schwören können, da klopft etwas an die Luke oder so. K: Ich glaube, du spinnst doch, Raimund!!! R: Krystle nein, nein…. Es war da… K: Hast du sie noch alle? R: Warte, warte… nicht ausrasten… schau mal die Kamera… ich habe gefilmt. K: Wieso hast du gefilmt??? R: Ich wollte nur nochmal kurz an dem Empfänger rumbasteln und aufnehmen, für den Fall der Fälle, dass ich was erreiche. K: Na gut, zeig mal her. R: Okay, Moment. *Tag 7746* K: Hallo. Raimund dreht scheinbar komplett durch. Gestern in der Nacht hatte er ein „Klopfen“ an dem Außendeckel des Bunkers gehört und wollte es aufnehmen. Blöd nur, dass absolut nichts zu hören war. Er wurde panisch und sagte, es war zu leise für die Kameraempfindlichkeit, doch ich glaub ihm nicht. Was soll denn da draußen klopfen? Ich bin ein wenig sauer, dass er mich nochmal aufgeweckt hatte, aber er tut mir irgendwie leid. Er scheint Geräusche zu hören, die nicht da sind, doch ich wette, das liegt an seinem Schlafmangel. Er sollte dringend zu einem Arzt. Es ist gerade 5 Uhr früh, ich konnte kaum noch schlafen, ich probiere es gleich nochmal, jetzt wo ich ein wenig gesprochen habe, werde ich direkt wieder ein wenig müder. Gute Nacht… zum dritten Mal. Krystle out. *Tag 7746* K: Hey, wir haben gute Neuigkeiten. R: … K: Zwar haben Raimund und ich uns gestern etwas gestritten, doch wir haben endlich wieder eine Nachricht von den anderen Überlebenden bekommen! Sie kam gerade eben gegen 16 Uhr rein, von Bunker 1. Es war Max. Er sagte, ein Sturm hätte alle Antennen umgeweht und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie diese reparieren konnten. Er sagte, es besteht keine Gefahr mehr und es sind alle wohl auf. Vanessa ist wohl noch im Haupttrakt. Jetzt, wo alles wieder beim Alten ist, denke ich, sollten wir hinübergehen, es ist noch nicht ganz ein Monat vergangen, aber ich denke, Raimund… du solltest dringend zu einem Arzt. R: Krystle, kann ich dich was fragen? K: Ja? R: Hast du mit Max persönlich gesprochen? K: Nein. Unsere Sender sind aber auch umgeworfen. R: Unsere Sender sind nicht umgeworfen. K: Natürlich sind sie das, was redest du da? R: Krystle, hör mir bitte zu, das Ganze ist kein Zufall. Wir dürfen nicht rausgehen. K: Du solltest dringend mal rausgehen, du wirst mir hier noch verrückt, ich musste unsere Waffe bereits in den Safe sperren. R: Ich weiß. Das ist mir aber egal. Ich will nur nicht, dass du rausgehst. Wenn du rausgehst, passiert etwas Schreckliches. K: Wovon redest du? R: Das Klicken, das wir am Anfang gehört haben, sagte im 5x5 Tap Code „leise“. K: 5x5… was? R: Ähnlich zum Morsecode… Nicht so wichtig. Aber dann auch noch der Radiomoderator. Er sprach zuerst wie ein Kleinkind, dann wie ein Kind, dann wie ein Jugendlicher und zu guter Letzt… K: Kann sein, bloßer Zufall, sie testeten die Sender. R: Nein, nein, sie testeten gar nichts. Da draußen ist etwas, dass versucht, uns zu assimilieren. Die „leise“ Botschaft, könnte bloß ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen sein, doch ich glaube, DAS war das letzte, was wir von unseren Mitmenschen gehört haben. K: Das ist doch Blödsinn… R: Das Fußstapfen wie von einem Tier… K: Was für Fußstapfen? R: Das Klopfen… K: Raimund… R: Es sucht nach Überlebenden und bringt sie zur Strecke… K: Raimund, du wirst verrückt. R: Das Radio musste sein, um unsere Stimmen zu scannen… K: Bullshit. Du brauchst einen Arzt. R: Es gibt keinen Arzt mehr. K: …Mir wird das zu blöd, ich gehe jetzt raus zu den anderen und hole einen Doktor, wenn es sein muss. R: Nein!!! K: Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten… R: Krystle, BITTE! K: Nimm die Kamera, du wirst sehen, ich ziehe den Schutzanzug an, öffne die Tür und alles ist normal. R: HÖR AUF! K: Beruhig dich. Es ist alles gut. Hey, an die Zuschauer da draußen. Krystle goes out into the wild once more – let’s rock this! R: … *Tag 7750* R: Es sind jetzt vier Tage. Keiner kam zurück. Krystle funkt mich gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Leuten ständig an, sagt, ich soll auch rauskommen, doch ich kann nicht antworten, da unsere Sender im Eimer sind. Wenn Krystle noch am Leben wäre, hätte sie sie repariert. Sie sagt, der Arzt kann nicht zu mir kommen, da er vor kurzem erst draußen war, was aber auch keinen Sinn macht, da die Krankenstation inmitten des größten Netzwerks liegt, da muss man nie rausgehen. Ich meine, vielleicht war er vor kurzem bei einem anderen Randbunker, aber trotzdem. Sie sollen doch einfach wieder herkommen. Keiner kommt. Gestern haben sie geklopft, doch ich habe keine Stimmen gehört. Natürlich habe ich nicht aufgemacht. Mein Plan ist es, noch etwas abzuwarten. Mal sehen, was noch passiert. Raimund out. *Tag 7752* R: Verdammt, diese ganzen Ereignisse werden immer absurder. Ich wurde auf allen Kanälen gerufen, sie sagten „Raimund, komm zu uns!“. Sie sagten, alle warten auf mich. ICH soll kommen und nicht sie. Was ist denn da los? Krystle sagte, Vanessa geht es gut, sie brachte sie zum Mikrophon, sie sagte, ich solle rüberkommen. Das werde ich nicht tun, erst, wenn ich sie selbst wieder in Fleisch und Blut sehe. Raimund out. *Tag 7760* *Knacken und Rauschen des Empfängers* R: Hört ihr das?? Moment, ich leg die Kamera direkt daneben… Hört… Das ist derselbe Radiomoderator. Er spricht schon 5 Minuten zu mir. *Raimund, komm zu uns, dir geht es nicht gut. Wir alle warten auf dich. Du solltest dich mal wieder zu anderen Menschen gesellen. Wir alle vermissen dich. Du bist so etwas Besonderes. Wir wissen, dass dein Leben nicht das Schönste war, aber du hast nichts mehr zu verlieren, worauf wartest du? Raimund, wir alle lieben dich.* R: WAS ZUR HÖLLE?! Jetzt schert sich auch schon der Typ um mich, komisch nur, dass ich diesen Moderator noch nie in echt gesehen habe. Außerdem, hatte er nicht vor zwei Wochen über Biggie Smalls und sein neues Album gesprochen? NEUES Album, welches in den späten 90er Jahren rauskam? Das ist doch alles bloß ein schlechter Traum. Ich habe übrigens im Laufe der Wochen beinahe 20 Kilogramm verloren. Mittlerweile bin ich knapp unter den 60 kg bei 1,90m Körpergröße. Ich weiß, ich sollte essen, aber irgendwie ist es mir mittlerweile egal... Raimund out. *Tag 7763* R: Mir geht es so schlecht. Ich höre immer mehr Klopfen und Fußstapfen. Immer mehr Geräusche, die nicht da sind. Der Radiomoderator war aber echt!!! Ich habe es auf der Kamera als unverkennbaren Beweis. Ich verliere immer mehr den Verstand, immer mehr die Kontrolle. Ich schlafe mittlerweile fast den ganzen Tag, bin kaum mehr wach. Ich esse nichts. Trinke nichts. Vielleicht hungere ich aus. Ich brauche dringend medizinische Hilfe. Bitte schickt diesen Arzt her… … Was rede ich da, der ist tot, so wie alle im Bunkerkomplex. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diese Einsamkeit noch aushalte, das Ganze erinnert mich an die Tage, wo ich verzweifelt und alleine war… Ich habe darüber schonmal gesprochen, ihr wisst schon, in der alten Welt. Ich war schon einmal in dieser psychologischen Hölle, ich bin zu schwach, um das nochmal durchzustehen. Wenn sich nicht bald etwas ändert, dann wars das für mich… Raimund out. *Tag 7780* R: Es sind jetzt etwa zwei Wochen vergangen. Keine Ahnung. Die Zeit vergeht so langsam… es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich kann mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Mein Gewicht hat den Höhepunkt, oder besser gesagt Tiefpunkt erreicht. Ich bin schon mehrere Male umgefallen. Ich müsste nur essen nehmen, es aus der Dose quetschen und… essen… doch ich kann nicht. Ich will nicht. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf das alles. Ich werde es einfach riskieren. Was habe ich schon zu verlieren? Die ganzen Stimmen, die mich rufen, keiner kommt her, aber ich soll zu ihnen kommen… Ich werde es wohl einfach tun. Ich weiß, das ist mein sicheres Ende, doch ich habe sowieso keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Ich werde Sarah nie wiedersehen. Ich werde nie wieder glücklich werden. Das ist wohl das Ende. Das ist meine letzte Aufnahme. Ich hoffe das hier sieht irgendjemand. Ich werde das Ganze versuchen zu senden, bevor ich rausgehe. Mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, dass unsere Sender nie kaputt waren, sondern nur alle Menschen, die es empfangen könnten, einfach tot. Vielleicht sieht das ja jemand auf der anderen Seite der Erde, oder so. Keine Ahnung. Ich probiere es einfach… Okay… Das war es also, ich versuche gleich noch diese Aufnahme zu senden… dann schlüpfe ich in den Schutzanzug und gehe raus. Ich hoffe, ihr da draußen hattet ein besseres Leben als ich. Macht es besser. Ich wünsche euch allen alles Gute. Lebt wohl. Raimund out. ____________________________ Raimund steckte seine Kamera an das Interface und versuchte die Aufnahmen zu senden. Ob es irgendjemand sehen würde, wusste er nicht, doch er hoffte es einfach… Danach wandte er seine ganze Kraft auf, um in den Schutzanzug zu schlüpfen und die Schleuse zu öffnen. Er quälte sich aus dem schmalen Eingang des Bunkers, nur um das größte Entsetzen zu sehen, das er jemals sah. Der Himmel war komplett tiefschwarz. Kleine Lichter leuchteten darin und maschinelle Strukturen bewegten sich. Bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft, fast wie ein starker Sog in einem Fluss, vom Boden in die Luft gezogen und in Richtung des künstlichen Himmels gezerrt. Er wurde durch eine große Öffnung in einen unendlichen, steril weißen Raum gezogen. Der Raum war so groß und so grell weiß, dass Raimund nicht mal ein Ende sah, geschweige denn den Anfang wieder ausmachen konnte. Raimund schwebte für ein paar Minuten an diesem Ort und fühlte sich frei, doch dann sah er eine Instanz. Es war eine Art Wolke oder Nebel. Sie leuchtete im Inneren, wie ein kleines Gewitter aus bunten Farben. Sie blieb etwa einen Meter vor Raimund stehen. Dann hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Protokoll, Test. Protokoll, Ergebnis. Spezies 444A-2. Protokoll, Entscheidung. Assimilation. Protokoll, Ende.“ Raimund spürte, wie seine Gedanken, Erinnerungen und sein Fleisch begannen, sich aufzulösen und Teil von einem gigantischen Etwas zu werden. Raimunds Individualität starb als letztes Lebewesen auf der Erde. Sie war verloren, denn die höhere Entität, welche ihren materiellen Körper vor langer Zeit aufgab, um das höhere Leben als Gasaggregat anzunehmen, wurde auf sie aufmerksam, nachdem die Menschheit für mehrere Jahrhunderte Radiowellen und Radioimpulse ins All gesendet hat. Es war eine lange Reise für sie, doch es zahlte sich aus, denn die Instanz „Mensch“ brachte viele neue Impulse, Geschichten und Gedanken für das große Archiv mit. ______________ Autor: Big Lincoln Originale Vertonung: Klicke hier! Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas